turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Keeping the Joneses in the 'Dome
Joneses in the 'Dome Quarters A detail I forgot to mention: The Joneses are under orders to keep their doors wide open except after lights out (and the washroom when in use). 's'why Andrea just has to stop and call instead of knocking. Lock and Unlock Would this entail that a minder actually unlocks their door in the morning? Like they're locked in at night kinda thing? Eeek. I hadn't thought of that. I'm gonna guess their door doesn't /have a lock, actually, so they can't keep their minder out. I think the PTBs would rather them be able to get out in a hurry (if there's a fire, for example, or to suit up for a drop) and count on doors and gates closer to the perimeter to keep them from escaping. I found the thought both disturbing and rather hilarious because I highly doubt there exists a manual lock that Logan couldn't crack, however, that pales against not killing ones' Rangers with smoke inhalation *looks pointedly at ANSK PTBs*. Logan and Locks I found the thought both disturbing and rather hilarious because I highly doubt there exists a manual lock that Logan couldn't crack. Is he the sort that would think to lull the PBTs into a false sense of security by guarding his tools only somewhat closely and letting them get found out? He's a cunning bastard, so he might do just that. Stir Crazy So, if they're not allowed to socialize and are to keep to their quarters, how exactly do the PTB figure Logan and Jackson won't go stir crazy? Well, they're allowed to socialize with each other and have casual interactions with others. Small talk, mostly. They're not confined to quarters, they'll just be subtly watched when they leave. And they have to leave the door open when they're inside. So, they can go to the lounge or the pool or the cafeteria if they want to. I figure they also can download as many books as they want to their readers and have a video game console, too. Logan On a related note, does Logan take up knitting out of boredom or are the needles too weaponizable for their liking? They're given their own silverware, including knives, so knitting needles would be acceptable. I mean, these are guys who can kill with their bare hands, so /anything is potentially weaponizable for them. Jackson goes AWOL How are Jackson's disappearances discovered? Do the minders come check on Jackson and Logan at night? More like spot checks on their quarters or Jackson not turning up places he's supposed to or normally would, in addition to the regular check right before lights out. Or maybe even the occasional overhead comment (Random staffer to other random staffer: "You'll never /believe who I saw over by the crocodile pond! Ranger Jones!" Vulcan Handler: "Oh shit.") Heeeey, if Jackson gets his timing right, he can be off-site for a good six or seven hours! Until the ankle monitor comes in XD Ooo, good point. PPDC Keeping People Quiet So they're kept from making a fuss to the people with whom they're allowed to small talk by those people being uncomfortable by the Code Violet, the PPDC randomly reassigning folk, the PPDC strangle-holding contact with Wash and the babies, and the ever-looming threat of 'something happening' to them? The threat runs both ways on the family. To Jackson and Logan: "Keep quiet or something'll happen to your family." To Wash: "Keep quiet or something'll happen to your husband." My brain's sticking on the Joneses not having any allies on the inside (besides Andrea, before she jumps ship) and having no one they can say "there's a problem, I'm not supposed to be here" (and the like). I think they eventually have people on the inside, too. Pietr becomes one because the Code Violet isn't enough to scare his optimistic, friendly soul. I'm still brainstorming the details, but I think it's Jamie who fills him in on the real situation with the Joneses. Handler Ooo. Maybe they eventually enlighten their Handler, too. ("I don't get it, guys. It's my job to keep you pumped up for your jobs and, no matter what, all you do is mope. Why is that, 'cause I need to fix it?") Is Gagnon/Chapman smart enough not to bring it up with the PTB? Good question about Gagnon/Chapman. I'll keep my eye on him and see if he's up to being a double agent. Whoot! PPDC's complete control over outside contact My brain's sticking on the PPDC still allowing phone calls/what-have-you even after Jackson keeps going AWOL (if they do). You know, maybe Jackson should only escape, like, two or three times total. A couple right at the beginning, punished by cutting off all contact, an ankle monitor, and a better tracker for a Handler. And then the once right at the end ("On Parting"). In between the PPDC decides it's better to allow semi-supervised visits every so often to keep Jackson compliant and quiet. If the agents hang out in the car at the end of the drive or just down the block, they can make sure they're not in contact with any unwelcomes. And, of course, anything carried in or out is immediately and thoroughly searched to make sure nothing's being passed. Which is where Pietr and Jamie's other sources on the inside come in. Along with Logan's pickpocket skills. Riiiight, forgot about Pietr. (Sorry, Pietr!) CDL Main article: CDL PPDC Manipulating Public Opinion Other ideas more than welcome! History of delusions! That's how they're not sent back right away Jackson's medical file lists him as having delusions and since patients aren't allowed to see their medical files... Oh my god. Perfect! History of delusions could also be used to explain away his claims of having been kidnapped and being held against his will. Both of his brothers have (legit) diagnoses and mental illness runs in families, so.... Exactly! *cackles* (From "Ficlet: Anything") Category:Keeping the Joneses happy Category:PPDC manipulating public opinion Category:Gagnon (meta) Category:Jackson (meta) Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Jackson goes AWOL Category:Pietr (meta) Category:Jamie (mention) Category:Code Violet Category:Derek (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Jones family (mention) Category:Semi-supervised visits Category:Jackson's ankle monitor Category:Suits (mention) Category:Andrea (mention) Category:Team Vulcan Specter's minders Category:Team Vulcan Specter's surveillance system Category:Crocodile pond Category:Jackson gets to contact his family Category:Logan's pickpocketing skills Category:Meta Pages Category:PPDC keeping people quiet Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:PPDC's complete control over inside contact Category:Jackson's history of delusions Category:Derek has an anxiety disorder Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder Category:Pietr (descriptions) Category:PPDC controlling the Joneses Category:Tag for the PPDC's penchant for Suits and black SUVs